Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an apparatus for the delivery of fluid products such as colorant products, food products or other, in particular the fluid products can be colored pigments, of different shades or color, able to be measured out and/or added to a base substance to form a varnish or paint.
Description of Related Art
Apparatuses are known for delivering fluid products, semi-fluids, pastes, gels or creams, such as colorant products, food products or other. Known delivery apparatuses comprise a plurality of containing receptacles or canisters, each suitable to contain a predetermined fluid, colorant or food product and connected to an associated dispensing unit, such as a piston or a bellows pump.
The receptacles, and the associated dispensing units, are mounted on a rotatable platform suitable to position the dispensing units in correspondence to a delivery position, according to a predetermined sequence. In the delivery position, a specific dispensing unit is selectively activated to deliver a desired quantity of the fluid of the corresponding containing receptacle toward an outlet container, allowing it to be filled with one or more of the fluids in order to obtain a fluid according to a desired composition and/or formula.
Each receptacle is also provided with stirring means connected, by means of a cam profile, to a movement member which keeps the fluid product contained therein constantly mixed.
One disadvantage of known apparatuses is that they are complex to achieve, and provide a plurality of elements to be assembled and attached according to a predetermined assembly order, for example attaching them to a framework, using various assembly equipment and hardware items, such as screws, nuts, screw studs, bolts or suchlike.
For this reason, known apparatuses are normally assembled or pre-assembled in the factory and delivered to the final user. This entails high costs of packing and transporting the apparatuses because of their bulk.
Moreover, any maintenance operations, such as for example the removal of the rotatable platform to intervene on its movement members, the substitution of some receptacles to subject them to cleaning or reloading, and the need to intervene on the delivery units themselves, entail long intervention times and must be carried out by specialized personnel having specific technical know-how.